SIG Sauer P226
The SIG Sauer P226 is a full-sized, service type pistol chambered for the 9x19mm Parabellum, .40 S&W and .357 SIG. Its design is based on the SIG Sauer P220. 300px-SIG_P226_img_1624.jpg|P226 History Based on an early German and Swiss design, the P226 was retooled for entry into the XM9 Service Pistol Trials, which were held by the US Army in 1984 on behalf of the US armed forces to find a replacement for the M1911A1. Only the Beretta 92F and the SIG P226 satisfactorily completed the trials. According to a GAO report, Beretta was awarded the M9 contract for the 92F due to better durability during endurance testing and a lower total package price. The P226 cost less per pistol than the 92F, but SIG's package price with magazines and spare parts was higher than Beretta's. The Navy SEALs, however, chose to adopt the P226 later after several catastrophic slide failures with issued Beretta M9s. The P226 went through numerous changes over the years. There was a problem with the original trigger bar spring which caused it to erode the frame. In 1998 a completely new trigger bar spring was designed which mandated a change in the shape of the grips. The stippling on the newer stock grips was too shallow which caused them to be slippery, but they were made deeper over time. The stock grips are still not satisfactory to many people so they are often replaced with grips by companies such as Nill or Hogue. Another change was the addition of a rail on the underside of the frame just forward of the trigger guard that allows for attachments such as tactical lights and lasers. The rail was first introduced on the P226 Tactical (circa 2004) and was then added to other styles. Initially these models were referred to as P226R but they later (circa 2006) became the standard version of the P226. After 2008, the P226 was no longer available without a rail. There have been many variations of the modern P226; such as Tactical, Navy, Blackwater, SCT (Super Capacity Tactical), Equinox, ST, HSP (Homeland Security Pistol), X-Five, X-Six, Elite, Combat, and E2 (Enhanced Ergonomics). Many of the changes are only cosmetic but some have alterations for different uses. Some are only good for target shooting while others are intended for military or law enforcement use. Different types of trigger actions are available for the different models. Some triggers are double action only (DAK-- the K represents Kellerman, who designed the system), single action only (SAO), and double action/single action (DA/SA). Some of the models have obvious external differences that make them stand out from the others. The Tactical has external threads at the front of the barrel to accept a suppressor, the Navy has an anchor on the left-hand side of the slide, the Elite has angled vertical grooves on the barrel, and the E2 has one-piece grips with no screws. The Elite and E2 added the short reset trigger (SRT) which makes the trigger reset after moving a shorter distance. While this is an internal change, the trigger itself was modified to reflect the change. These models-- as well as the current standard model-- have a slimmer, longer, and more hooked appearance than the previous triggers. Specifications *''Cartridge'': **9mm Parabellum **.40 S&W **.357 SIG *''Action'': **Mechanically locked **recoil operated *''Feed System'': **.40 & .357 cal: 12-13 rounds **9mm: 15-20 rounds *''Weight'': 28.3 oz. (802 g.) *''Length'': 7.7 in. (196 mm.) *''Barrel Length'': 4.4 in. (112 mm.) On Criminal Minds Non-Criminal The following non-criminal characters use/used P226s. *Season One **Jason Gideon - Gideon used a P226, starting in "Compulsion". **Unnamed State Troopers - They also use P226s in the same episode. *Season Six **Derek Morgan - Morgan began using a P226R in "Into the Woods". *Season Ten **Jack Garrett - A later protagonist of the Criminal Minds spin-off Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders, he used a P226R in his debut appearance "Beyond Borders". *Season Twelve **Luke Alvez - Alvez began using the P226R in "Green Light". *Season Thirteen **Matthew Simmons - He began using a P226 in "Wheels Up". Criminal The following criminals used P226s in their crimes. *Season Six **Ian Doyle ("Today I Do", "Coda", "Valhalla", and "Lauren") - An international terrorist, serial killer, proxy killer, one-time poisoner, and one-time abductor who used a P226R in his last appearance. Notes * The gun carried by Shemar Moore for the show is actually an Airsoft Metal Gas Blowback F226; hence the lack of markings on the slide. It most closely resembles the Navy version of the real SIG Sauer P226. Gallery Real World Sig-saurP226R.jpg|Standard production version of the P226R (note the rail to allow for tactical attachments) Ssp226blkwtlr-1b.jpg|P226 with TLR-1 Streamlight attachment P226trigoldvsnew.png|Comparison showing the difference between old and new styles of trigger on the P226. Hogue26000gripsgroove.jpg|Hogue Model 26000 molded rubber grips with finger grooves (the kind used on Morgan's P226) Sig_Sauer_P226_SL_Sport_II.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 SL Sport II variant SIGP226-Beavertail.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 Beavertail variant SIG-Sauer-P226-X5.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 X5 Competition variant P226ELITE.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 Elite variant P226 Navy.jpg|Navy P226 E2.jpg|E2 Sig Sauer P228.jpg|A SIG Sauer P228, a compact version of the P226. SIGP229.jpg|A SIG Sauer P229, another P226 compact. P226 Rail.jpg|Rail P226 Tactical.jpg|Tactical P226 MK25.jpg|MK25 P226 Blackwater.jpg|Blackwater P226 SCT.jpg|SCT P226 Equinox.png|Equinox P226 ST.jpg|ST P226 S Sport Stock.jpg|S Sport Stock P226 HSP.jpg|HSP P226 X-5.jpg|X-Five P226 X-Six.jpg|X-Six P226 Combat.png|Combat P226 Classic 22.jpg|Classic 22 P226 LDC.jpg|LDC P226 Legion.jpg|Legion P226 Emperor Scorpion.jpg|Emperor Scorpion P226R d.jpg|P226R On Criminal Minds Gideon SIG.jpg|Gideon's P226 in "Compulsion". Compulsive SIG.jpg|An unnamed State Trooper with his P226. A Glock 17 in Plain Sight.jpg|Gideon's P226 in "Plain Sight". Conflicted revolver.jpg|Morgan's P226R (left) in "Conflicted". SIG Woods.jpg|Morgan's P226R drawn while hunting Shane Wyland in "Into the Woods". Coda P226R.jpg|Morgan's P226R in "Coda". 600px-CMS6E18 08.jpg|Ian Doyle uses a P226R in "Lauren". Morgansigsauer226.jpg|SSA Morgan with his P226R drawn in "It Takes a Village" Dorado SIG.jpg|Morgan's P226R drawn against Luke Dolan in "Dorado Falls". Hit 26.jpg|Morgan's P226R in "Hit". Silencing P226R.jpg|Morgan's P226R drawn on John Myers in "The Silencer". Restoring P226R.jpg|Morgan's P226R in "Restoration". Restoring P226R-2.jpg|Morgan's P226R drawn on Rodney Harris BH gotcha.jpg|Hotch and Morgan (with a P226R) arrest Thane Parks in "Brothers Hotchner". Inspired SIG.jpg|Morgan's P226R drawn on Wallace Hines in "The Inspiration". Gatekeeper guns.jpg|Morgan's P226R in "Gatekeeper". Return of the P226R.jpg|Morgan's P226R in "The Return". Forever P226R.jpg|Morgan's P226R in "The Forever People". Garret P226R.jpg|Jack Garrett's P226R in "Beyond Borders". P226R wth a Job.jpg|Morgan's P226R in "The Job". File:TarawithSigSauerP226.jpg|Dr. Tara Lewis uses a P226R during a standoff with Matt Franks in "Pariahville". Morgan's SIG - Internal Affairs 1.jpg|Morgan pursues Jacob DuFour with his P226R drawn in "Internal Affairs". Note it is missing its usual flashlight attachment. Hotch and Morgan guns.jpg|Morgan's P226R in "Entropy". In Entropy with a P226R.jpg|Another shot Alvez P226R.jpg|Luke Alvez' P226R in "Green Light". P226R needs light.jpg|Alvez's P226R in "Wheels Up". Matt P226.jpg|Simmons' P226. P226R 300.jpg|Alez's P226R in "300". P226 300.jpg|Simmons' P226. P226 Starter Home.jpg|Simmons' P226 in "Starter Home". See Also *SIG Sauer P220 Series *SIG Sauer P228 *SIG Sauer P232 *SIG Sauer P229 *SIG Sauer P220 Sport External Links *Wikipedia article Category:Weapons Category:Real World Articles